YunJae - You
by Zheyra Sky
Summary: YunJae / Drabble / Yaoi / "Karna aku selalu melihatmu dengan caraku sendiri. Aku menyapamu dengan caraku sendiri. Dan karna Kim Jae Joong, Jung Yunho menolak mereka semua yang menawarkan cintanya untukku. Karna cintaku hanya untukmu. Aku mencintaimu dengan caraku sendiri."


_Summarry :_

_"Karna aku selalu melihatmu dengan caraku sendiri. Aku menyapamu dengan caraku sendiri. Dan karna Kim Jae Joong, Jung Yunho menolak mereka semua yang menawarkan cintanya untukku. Karna cintaku hanya untukmu. Aku mencintaimu dengan caraku sendiri." ucapannya membuat debaran jantungku menggila._

_"Kau tak tahu bagaimana detak jantungku saat dari sudut mata, aku melihatmu sedang memandangku."_

...

...

Enno KimLee Presents

**"You″**

Main Cast : Only YunJae!

Rate : T

Drabble

Warn : BoyxBoy, romance, fluff, alur sesuka hati

Don't Like..? Don't Read..!

If you've read, please leave a comment

It's easy, Right.

No CoPas.. Okeh..

* * *

_YunJae saling memiliki.._

_YunJae saling melengkapi.._

_YunJae punya orang tua, saudara-saudara mereka, cassie, serta shipper._

Dan cerita ini, murni milik saya!

* * *

Jung Yunho. Orang yang mampu membuatku berpikir tak ada yang lebih menarik darinya sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Tatapan matanya adalah tatapan yang selalu membuat jantungku berdetak tak karuan. Tajam dan tegas. Senyum yang jarang ia perlihatkan ke orang tapi ketika ia tersenyum, aku merasa aliran darahku mengalir tiga kali lebih cepat. Membuat desah napasku terhalau penuh kebahagiaan.

Kalau ditanya apa yang ia suka, aku tau pasti jawabannya adalah buah cherry. Aku selalu melihatnya memakan buah itu saat waktu luang pergantian jam pelajaran. Selalu memejamkan matanya saat ia mengunyah buah itu. Pemandangan yang selalu membuat senyum terukir di wajahku.

Badannya tegap terlihat kokoh, rahangnya tegas, dan bibirnya yang terlihat sexy. Kulit tubuhnya kecoklatan, membuat semua yang ada pada dirinya begitu pas, sempurna. Aku tahu, ada banyak orang yang menyukainya tapi sangat disayangkan ketika tak ada satupun yang dihiraukannya.

Tak ada satupun yang mampu menembus hatinya, hatinya lebih kokoh dari badan nya. Di mataku dia benar-benar menarik tapi bukan karna hal yang dari tadi aku jabarkan. Selain kesempurnaan fisiknya, sifat serta tingkah lakunya sungguh membuat banyak orang tua yang mengharapkan ia menjadi pendamping hidup anaknya kelak. Banyak yang sudah mengatakan hal itu ketika ada rapat pertemuan orang tua murid.

Jessica ahjumma hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi perkataan orangtua lainnya. Hal yang membuatku tersenyum kaku ketika Jessica ahjumma bercerita tentang perkataan orang tua murid lainnya tentang harapan mereka. Berakhir dengan aku yang selalu menemaninya menunggu Yunho untuk pulang bersama.

* * *

"Kau melamunkan apa lagi hmm~?" Suara baritone rendah mengagetkanku yang sedang berdiri sambil bersandar di kusen jendela.

"Aku sedang memandangi rintik hujan" jawabku tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari rintik hujan yang turun sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu.

"Aku tak percaya. Katakan apa yang sedang kau lamunkan, Boo~ hingga kau tak menyadari aku memasuki kamarmu" ujarnya lagi seraya memelukku dari belakang, lengan kokohnya melingkari pinggang dan menyandarkan dagunya di bahu kananku.

Aku menghela napas panjang dan menyatukan jemari kami. "Aku masih tak percaya jika saat ini kita bersama, Yun. Aku.. Kamu.. Kita bahkan jarang menyapa. Kamu bahkan tak pernah terlihat memandangku, tak pernah menyapa lebih dulu, tak per-"

"Hnng~" ucapanku berganti lenguhan ketika aku merasakan pelukannya makin erat dan hembusan napas hangatnya menerpa daun telingaku.

"Karna aku selalu melihatmu dengan caraku sendiri. Aku menyapamu dengan caraku sendiri. Dan karna Kim Jae Joong, Jung Yunho menolak mereka semua yang menawarkan cintanya untukku. Karna cintaku hanya untukmu. Aku mencintaimu dengan caraku sendiri." ucapannya membuat debaran jantungku menggila.

"Kau tak tahu bagaimana detak jantungku saat dari sudut mata, aku melihatmu sedang memandangku."

"Kau merasakan debaran jantungku saat ini, Yun?" Aku bertanya seraya membawa telapak tangan kanannya ke arah dada kiriku.

Yunho hanya bergumam dan lengan kirinya kini sepenuhnya merengkuh tubuhku. Membuat aliran darahku makin berdesir hebat. Walaupun ia suka memelukku dari belakang, tapi saat ini tubuh kami benar-benar menempel, begitu terasa intim.

"Kau itu milikku, jadi jangan pernah mencoba berpaling lagi, _Boo~_" ucap Yunho akhirnya ketika ia membalikkan tubuhku dan membawaku dalam dekapan hangatnya ala bridal style.

"Rasanyapun begitu sulit ketika aku mencoba berpaling darimu, Bear. Tapi lebih sulit menahan perasaanku ketika melihatmu dikelilingi yeoja dan para uke untuk menarik perhatianmu, rasanya aku ingin menarikmu dari sana. Memisahkan kau dari mereka dan.."

_Cup~_

"Berhenti mengingat hal-hal yang membuat hatimu terluka, sayang. Cukup ingat bahwa sekarang Kim Jae Joong adalah calon pendamping Jung Yunho" ucap Yunho setelah mengecup bibirku. Menghentikan perkataanku tentang masa lalu kami.

Perlahan, aku menyamankan posisiku dalam rengkuhannya. Mengalungkan sebelah lenganku ke lehernya, menyandarkan kepalaku pada dada bidangnya seraya mengelusnya lembut dengan lenganku yang bebas. "_Saranghaeyo~ Yongwonhi, Ma Bear~_" ucapku.

"Aku lebih mencintaimu, sayang~ Mencintaimu lebih dari yang kau tahu" ujar Yunho dan kemudian melangkahkan kakinya menuju ranjang.

**...The End...**

* * *

1 lagi ff absurb dari saya..

Tercipta karna saya terbangun pagi sekali padahal hari ini adalah harinya bangun siang. Ide nya didapat ketika sya terbangun karna hawa dingin dan derasnya hujan di tambah wallpaper hp-nya si JJ.

Semoga kalian suka dengan ff absurb ini #slap

_Untuk ff i'll protect you, saya belum sempat mengeditnya, dan sebagai permintaan maaf, saya publish ff absurb ini dulu. Secepatnya akan saya publish ff I'll protect you-nya._

**Ps** : Jika kalian mau, kalian bisa ke Blogku terlebih dahulu untuk melihat ff yang di publish disana sebelum aku publish disini.

wwwdotzheyrasky73dotwordpressdotcom (ganti tulisan **dot** dengan **tanda titik**)

**Last...**

**Gimme your Review...?**


End file.
